Bocadillo nocturno
by sonrais777
Summary: Todos tienen hambres diferentes, un antojo que es necesario saciar, pues bien, nuestros héroes como todos también tienen los suyos, unos antojos que harán lo posible por saciar.
1. La comida del gato

**Hola a todos! He aquí un pequeño three-shot que no me dejaba en paz. Como verán la clasificación es M, así que si no eres mayor de edad fuera de aquí y espera a que sea tu tiempo, y si lo son sean bienvenidos, pero ya están advertidos. Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan geniales personajes, he metido un poco de mi sangre en esto y es peor con el calor que hay donde vivo *tose* 40 grados *tose* Y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

La comida del gato.

Capítulo 1.

Chat Noir le gustaba estar con su adorada novia, sí, novia desde hacía ya tiempo, y a sus 17 podría decirse que su amor por ella crecía día a día. Y siempre visitaba a Marinette por las noches para disfrutar de su compañía y comer algo, mayormente lo último. Tenía que admitirlo, la gula era el peor de sus pecados, hasta Marinette se lo decía. Y esa noche no era la excepción. Pero esta vez estaba lejos de satisfacer su apetito.

-Aaaah~ B-Basta... Basta Chat Noir.- rogó Marinette contra su almohada mientras la abrazaba con fuerza contra su rostro, muerta de la vergüenza al tener el trasero desnudo y a lo alto, con Chat Noir haciendo una degustación completa entre sus piernas.

Pero lejos de responderle sus dientes rozaron su clítoris obligándola a callar sus gritos en la almohada.

Sí, Chat Noir, o ese gato aprovechado como lo llamaba a veces Marinette, se había atrevido a aprovechar su profundo sueño para asaltarla.

Y él lo admitía sin pena alguna. El felino de Paris no tenía vergüenza en admitir que había asaltado a su novia más veces de las que podría contar. Pero no tenía la culpa de ser un loco desesperado, ella lo había hecho así. Con sus gestos, su aroma, su calidez y su sabor. Y podía constatar la última ahora mismo. Aunque claro, también tenía que ver el hecho de que Marinette tenía el sueño tan pesado que tardaba en despertar. La pobre ya iba para la tercera corrida, pero era inevitable, tenía mucha hambre de su mariquita.

Toda ella era una tentación imposible de negar.

Sus garras sujetaron muy bien su cadera, imposibilitando que le privara de su comida. Su lengua se introdujo en su intimidad, en pequeñas y húmedas penetraciones que la volvían loca. Se movía con maestría y succionaba como si estuviese en medio de un beso apasionado.

Marinette enterró su rostro ahogando un fuerte gemido, intentando moverse inútilmente.

-B-Basta... No más. Mi-Mis padres están abajo...- no quería gritar y que sus padres despertaran, pero sentía que en cualquier momento volvería a correrse. Su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto por una capa de sudor y sus dedos dolían de tanto apretar su almohada.

Estaba agotada... Y ese gato no tenía piedad de ella.

Chat Noir solo se separó un poco, mirando cuan húmeda estaba, y tras relamerse como un gato goloso, comenzó a lamer nuevamente de la misma forma de como la había despertado y ronroneó. Marinette apretó los dientes ahogando un gemido ante las nuevas vibraciones que estimulaban su centro.

-N-No más... Ya no puedo...

-Por favor Marinette, una vez más... soy un adicto a tu sabor princess...

-M-Mis padres Chat…

-No importa, que todo Paris escuche los gritos de placer de mi novia. Y que soy el único capaz de hacerte esto.- succionó su inflamado botón y ella chilló mordiendo la almohada al borde de las lágrimas. Estaba a su límite, no podía más y de solo escucharla y saborearla él estaba igual.

-Chaaaat~

-Córrete para mi Marinette... Ahora.- de nuevo se concentró en su centro, en un ronroneo al penetrarla profundo con su lengua hasta que Marinette explotó, regalándole una copiosa cantidad de sus fluidos que no tardó en tomar hasta la última gota.

Chat aflojó el agarre de sus caderas dejándolas caer con una tentadora vista de ese trasero que lo volvía loco. Con una sonrisa perversa tomó su cascabel y comenzó a bajar el cierre escondido del traje dejando ver poco a poco su bien formado torso.

-Marinette...- ella giró la cabeza para ver a ese gato relamerse los labios.

-Chat Noir...

-¿Sí, mi princesa?

-Chat... Largo de aquí.

-¿Eh?

-Fuera de aquí... ¡Gato idiota!

Y antes de poder darse cuenta, Chat Noir estaba fuera del cuarto de su amada.

-Pe-Pero... ¡Tengo antojo!- se quejó el gato lastimosamente.

-¡Ya has comido suficiente! Así que ¡LARGO GATO PERVERTIDO!- Marinette le lanzó un libro y este apenas y logró esquivarlo antes de que ella cerrara la trampilla y la ventana.

Suspiró.

Oh, bueno... ya sería para otra noche. Y ella no se salvaría, ya que tratándose de Marinette ese gato era insaciable.

-Bon nuit, princess.- dijo antes de irse sin saber que tal vez la próxima vez, el gato podría ser devorado.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! La próxima vendrá la venganza muajajajajaja! Pero bueno, gracias a todos por leer, dejen review, un café heladito para la escritora XD, nada de tomatazos, y nos leemos pronto. Y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	2. Prohibido Tocar

**Hola a todos! He aquí la segunda parte de esta corta y algo picante historia, espero que les guste y mi sangre no haya sido desperdiciada. Y VAMOS! ARRIBA LOS ANIMOS PORQUE ESTAMOS EN AGOSTO! O sea… MES MIRACULOUS! XD Estoy tan contenta. Y bueno chicos, sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Prohibido tocar.

Capítulo 2.

Habían pasado tres días desde lo ocurrido. Y Marinette todavía no le perdonaba su pequeña travesura. No fue tan malo, después de todo ella igual disfrutó, se justificaba Adrien. Pero él no dejaba de picarla con ello con comentarios como:

 _"Vaya que me quedé con hambre la otra noche"._

 _"Tengo ganas de algo dulce y cremoso, ¿tú no?"_

 _"¿Qué pasa princess? ¿El gato te ha comido algo más que la lengua?"_

Y es que la cara que ponía Marinette, una mezcla de vergüenza e ira le sacaba una sonrisa, y también estaba de más decir que lo excitaba.

Pero bueno, esa noche debía dormir temprano para una sesión a primera hora de la mañana. Se puso su pijama de camiseta blanca y pantalón verde y fue a dormir para descansar como un bendito... claro. Para sentir entre sueños un leve movimiento en sus manos y empezar a desperezarse.

-Abre los ojos Adrien.- el rubio al fin reaccionó despertando, sintiendo sus parpados pesados pero al querer moverse se dio cuenta que estaba semi apoyado en la base de la cama con una almohada como apoyo en su espalda, y sus manos atadas por el yoyo de Ladybug tras su espalda.

-¿Qué?...

-Oh, Adrien. Sabes que mi yoyo es irrompible. Mejor no lo intentes.- despertó por completo y su mirada barrió por todo su cuarto hasta que vio la figura de Ladybug desde las sombras, sentada en la silla de su escritorio con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Ladybug?

La vio levantarse y caminar hacia él en un sensual movimiento de caderas. Se sentó a su lado y apoyó su mano del otro lado del cuerpo de Adrien.

-Hola.

-Marinette, ¿qué vas a hacerme?- preguntó intentando mover sus brazos pero era imposible. Ella con una sonrisa, acercó un poco su rostro al de Adrien.

-No sería divertido si te dijera.- con la poca luz que entraba desde su ventana, Adrien pudo ver que tenía un labial tan rojo como su traje.

-Mari...- sus labios fueron atrapados por los rojos labios de su lady. Un beso dulce, lento, hasta que la lengua de su novia pasó por su labio inferior y Adrien le dio acceso acercando sus labios.

Ahogó un gemido placentero en ese beso. Le encantaba cuando ella tomaba la iniciativa. Pero un leve gemido salió de sus labios cuando sintió su mano sobre su pantalón. Quiso decir alguno de sus chistes pero sus labios estaban ocupados. Sus caderas se elevaron un poco por reflejo.

Con una deliciosa lentitud, su mano se introdujo bajo su pantalón, el contacto de su mano enguantada era diferente y tan placentero. Sintió su otra mano acariciar su torso y subir la camiseta, sus dedos ahora lo torturaban en suaves caricias. Su erección ya estaba al aire, y al fin pudo gemir cuando por unos segundos ella dejó sus labios para besar su mentón, su cuello, hasta el lóbulo de su oreja donde al susurrar dejó un poco de rojo.

-Adoro escucharte, Adrien. Eres tan tierno.- volvió a besarle, pero esta vez atrapó su labio inferior con sus dientes y estiró un poco para soltarlo.

Adrien vio el lápiz labial corrido en el rostro de Ladybug y sonrió deseando probar más de ella. Pero Ladybug tenía otros planes.

Sus ojos no se despegaron de él, parecían casi místicos, brillando con la poca luz que tenían. Ladybug ya en posición se dispuso a besar sus pezones, un beso para cada uno dejando claras huella de sus labios. Y luego dejó otro beso en su ombligo.

La mirada de su lady demostraba alguna burla al verle, y Adrien echó atrás la cabeza al sentir sus dedos acariciar la cabeza de su miembro, y gruñó al sentir la cálida punta de su lengua rodear su punta.

Ella sonrió al ver su expresión. Y comenzó a dejar su marca a lo largo de su gran y duro miembro. Los gemidos de Adrien la incentivaban a seguir, por lo que su boca no tardó en cubrir su miembro y succionar como si fuese un paleta de caramelo. Adrien ahogó un gemido.

-Mi lady... quiero correrme ahora.- la cadera de Adrien se movió pero ella lo detuvo, su boca dejó su miembro y le sonrió mientras su índice jugaba con la punta.

-Solo aguanta Adrien, necesito que aguantes. ¿Lo harás por mí?

-Ha-Haré lo que pueda. ¡Ngh!- apretó los dientes al sentir su mano jugar con sus testículos.- Ah~ Marinette...

Ladybug volvió a introducir todo cuanto podía en su boca, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos acariciaban la base y su otra mano jugueteaba con sus testículos como si fuesen bolas chinas. Sus movimientos se intercalaban entre lentos y rápidos, succionando, lamiendo y adorando el miembro de su amado, sin quitarle la mirada encima hasta que lo sintió hincharse en su boca. Adrien apretaba los dientes, ahogando sus gemidos, su respiración era fuerte y aguantando lo suficientemente bien lo que le hacía. Ladybug sonrió bajando y succionando uno de sus testículos que provocó un gemido un poco agudo en Adrien.

-Mi lady... Ya-Ya no aguanto...

-¿Qué quieres Adrien? ¿Quieres correrte?

-Sí. Sí lo deseo... Aaah~- gimió al sentirla succionar su punta mientras sus dedos se movían de arriba a abajo. Pero tan rápido como lo hizo lo dejó y Ladybug se colocó sobre Adrien a centímetros de tocar sus intimidades.

Ella acarició su rostro, mirando su expresión, sus ojos oscurecidos y su rostro sonrojado, se veía tan lindo. Pero necesitaba que él se lo dijese.

-Adrien... Adrien...- el aludido la observó, aun con el labial corrido se veía como una diosa. Una diosa que deseaba tocar pero el yoyo se lo impedía y se sintió frustrado por no poder tocarla.

-Desátame Marinette. Necesito que me sueltes.- ella llevó su mano a su cabello, donde lo jaló desde atrás y acercó a ella para tenerlo cara a cara.

-Responde Adrien, ¿desear correrte?

-Sí...

-¿Dónde Adrien? ¿Te correrías en mi mano?- Adrien emitió un gruñido al sentir un leve roce en su miembro.- ¿En… mi boca?

-Marinette~- gimió al sentir como por un momento Ladybug frotó su intimidad con la suya.

-¿Sobre mí o...?- acercó sus labios al lóbulo de su oreja dejando un leve rastro de labial.- ¿Dentro de mí?

-¡Sí!- su respuesta fue como un gruñido apretando los dientes.- ¡Sí quiero! Quiero correrme en ti, en tu boca, y dentro de ti no importando qué orificio. ¡Solo desátame de una maldita vez para hacerlo!- Ladybug complacida le dio un profundo beso que al separarse estaban unidos a un fino hilo de su saliva que desapareció.

-Adrien... te amo.

-Y yo a ti...

-Y por eso... te voy a dejar así.- la nube erótica en la que estaba Adrien se evaporó.

-¿Qué?- Ladybug le dio unos leves toques a su mentón.

-Debes aprender a ser un gatito bueno.- ella se retiró de la cama y Adrien se levantó como pudo.

-Espera, no puedes dejarme así.- dijo ante la erección que parecía a punto de explotar.

-Tienes razón. Espera...- Ladybug tomó el lazo de su coleta izquierda y para dolora excitación de Adrien, la ató a la base de su miembro.- Listo, problema resuelto.- le dio un pequeño beso a la punta y luego tomó el hilo de su yoyo y desató a Adrien.- Nos vemos luego, Adrien. Te dejo para que hagas algo con tu muy buen amigo.- y sin más salió por la ventana dejando a su novio con una frustración tan grande que casi pudo gritar... Esa noche, Adrien no iba a poder dormir.

…

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. No sé cuándo estará la tercera parte pero intentaré no decepcionarles XD Así que dejen review! Un café o zumo frío a la escritora! Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	3. Insaciables

**Hola a todos! He aquí la tercera y última parte de esta historia corta. Gracias a todos por su apoyo y por leer XD en serio son un amor. Y bueno, quiero decir que estoy satisfecha con el resultado del cual no tenía ni idea de qué hacer hasta que vi una imagen de Lunian, gracias mujer! XD Y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 3.

Insaciables.

De alguna forma que no entendía todo se había torcido hasta este punto. Pero Adrien no iba a desentenderse en esa oportunidad en donde podía estar con Marinette, o mejor dicho, Kitty Noire.

La chica de brillantes ojos azules lo miró con expresión burlona antes de chupar la punta de su miembro con una expresión lasciva en su rostro.

-Adoro ver tu cara al punto del orgasmo. Eres taaaan tierno.- Adrien tragó duro y la vio ponerse de pie para lentamente bajarse el cascabel plateado del traje.

-Marinette…

-Shhhh, no me dejas pensar Adrien. Si quiero solo besarte o devorarte.- siseó pasando su suave y rosada lengua por sus labios de forma felina que lo puso duro al instante. Y la verdad, no le importaba cuál de las opciones tomara. Quería a esa chica con locura.

¿Pero cómo comenzó esto?

Sencillo.

Después del incidente en su cuarto Adrien había estado molesto con Marinette que se tomaba el asunto con más gracias de la que quisiera. Vale, quizás el karma estaba actuando contra él. Pero no era justo y se lo hizo saber.

-¿Hasta cuándo me vas a tener castigado?- le preguntó cuándo iban saliendo de la Universidad y Marinette sonrió con clara diversión en sus ojos.

-Quien sabe, quizás… una semana más.

-¡¿Qué?!- Adrien la miró resentido.- No es justo, tú no sabes lo que siento.

-No, no lo sé. Yo al menos tengo mis hormonas controladas.- aquello fue un golpe bajo para Adrien.

-¡No lo digas de esa forma! Además, una parte es tu culpa por ser tan…- Marinette lo fulminó al acto con su mirada.

-Di lo que creo que vas a decir y esa semana se convertirá en un mes.- Adrien se atragantó con las palabras que estaba a punto de escupir. Pero aun así no se iba a quedar así.

-Vale, no lo diré, pero no sabes lo que es ser Chat Noir y dejar que los instintos felinos te dominen. Y no poder contradecirlos.- Marinette lo miró unos instantes y después soltó un bufido.

-¿En serio? ¿Estás diciendo que ser Chat Noir te hace ser un pervertido? ¿Esa es tu excusa?- preguntó incrédula.

-Eso digo, aunque no me creas.

-Bah, mejor di que eres tú quien quiere estar entre mis piernas las 24 horas.- Adrien gruñó a lo bajo y se quitó el anillo.

-Bien, si no me crees que tal si hacemos un intercambio de kwamis.

-/¡¿Cómo?!/- exclamaron los dos kwamis que se asomaron de los respectivos bolsos de sus portadores. Marinette sonrió ante la sugerencia.

-Me parece bien. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-El que quieras, pero te aseguro princesa, que sabrás lo que se siente estar en la piel del gato.- dijo Adrien con total confianza. Marinette se quitó los aretes.

-Hecho.- los kwamis se golpearon la frente y Tikki suspiro.

-Y pensar que nos las pasábamos fuera cuando hacían sus cosas.

-Bueno, al menos la chica tiene una alacena llena de queso, yo no me quejo.- dijo Plagg quitándole importancia al asunto y cada portador intercambió sus miraculous.

-Me encanta como se te ve ese anillo en el dedo, aunque prefiero uno más formal para ti.

-Pues me encantará verte con las orejas perforadas. Luka podría ayudarte con eso.

-¿Trato?- Adrien extendió la mano.

-Trato, chaton.- y así cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos.

Y solo fueron unas horas después que Kitty Noir entró a su cuarto justo cuando acababa de salir de la ducha y acorralarlo en su escritorio.

Bueno, bien podría decirle un gran "Te lo dije" a su novia, pero ahora… solo quería hacerla gritar.

Marinette maulló encantada cuando Adrien la puso sobre su escritorio, importándole poco las hojas de su reporte o el vaso de agua que había olvidado, y probando sus labios con desesperación bajó todo lo que pudo el traje de cuero, que en ella se convertía en un traje de una pieza, atrapando sus manos entre las mangas, bajando poco a poco sus labios hasta atrapar una de sus rosadas aureolas y disfrutar como se endurecía en su boca.

-¡Miau! Oh, sí…- Adrien sonrió para sí mismo, parecía mucho más receptiva y ansiosa.

-Marinette… gatita, hay algo que necesito…- ella sonrió y apoyándose en sus antebrazos lo besó tiernamente.

-Yo también te necesito Adrien.- aquellas palabras fueron como un bálsamo para él. La besó, apoyando su cuerpo sobre el de ella y acariciando su cuerpo con ansias.

-Oh, gatita. No sabes lo que he deseado…

-Adrien.- ella le miró impaciente.- ¿Vas a entrar ahora o seguirás con tu monólogo de cuánto me amas y me deseas?- Adrien aguantó la risa y bajando un poco más el traje, pudo al fin ver expuesto ese tesoro húmedo y tierno que tanto anhelaba.

-Como quieras…- ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo en la penetración y Adrien comenzó a moverse en su interior en un exquisito y suave vaiven.- Te amo tanto Marinette…

-Adrien… te amo también, ¡oh!- gimió extasiada ante una profunda estocada, sintiendo el miembro de su amado adentrarse hasta lo más profundo cada vez más rápido, saliendo casi en su totalidad y empujando su interior hasta no poder más.- ¡Adrieeeen! ¡Más! ¡Te amo tanto!- Adrien obedeció, tomando sus caderas y moviéndose en su interior cada vez más fuerte y más rápido, tan desesperado como ella pero también cuidadoso de no acabar tan rápido ese momento que había esperado por semanas.

Sintió como su interior se cerraba en torno a él en deliciosos espasmos que lo hacían delirar, y ella podía sentirlo más hinchado y palpitante en su interior. El tiempo se volvió relativo, solos sus gemidos y jadeos eran escuchados en la habitación y sus cuerpos cubiertos de sus fluidos ante el esfuerzo y ardor que ambos sentían.

Adrien se quedó sin aliento al sentir esa carne caliente y húmeda empezaba a cerrarse alrededor suyo. Los dos tan cerca de explotar y tocara las estrellas. Adrien ejerció toda la potencia posible en cada embestida viendo a su gatita emitir gemidos como una desposeída, aunque también estaba seguro que estaba maullando. Toda una gata en celo. Estaba hipnotizado de ver sus pechos moverse en aquel vaivén así que se inclinó a ella tomándolos entre sus manos codiciosas y besarla a punto de estallar.

-¡Marinette!

Marinette odió por completo el traje al no poderse mover para abrazarlo, apenas envolviendo sus piernas en él, maldijo ante su desesperación, con lágrimas en sus ojos hasta que presa de ello y al tener al alcance a Adrien acercó su boca y sacando algo de ese instinto felino mordió su hombro con fuerza. Los dos llegaron a la vez, gritando su orgasmo y perdiéndose a sí mismos.

Adrien logró salir después de derramar cada gota dentro de ella. La escuchó murmurar algo y la transformación desapareció dejando a su novia desnuda y satisfecha sobre su escritorio. Escucharon a Plagg gritarles algo antes de desaparecer. Los dos permanecieron juntos hasta que calmaron su respiración y Marinette emitió una pequeña risa.

-Muy bien. Tú ganas.- Adrien emitió una especie de ronroneo sobre su cuello haciéndole cosquillas.

-Los dos ganamos. Aunque me encantó verte llegar de esa forma a mi cuarto. Ya sabes lo que yo siento.

-Vale, te perdono.- Adrien se separó un poco y besó sus labios.

-¿Te parece si continuamos en mi cama?

-Me encantaría. Sabes, debo confesar… te ves muy bien con las orejas horadadas.- Adrien emitió un suave quejido.

-Me los quitaré y te los daré enseguida, espero que cierren los puntos.- Marinette rió a lo bajo.

-Igual pudiste ponértelos encima de la ropa como broche.- Adrien se levantó de un respingo.

-¡¿Se puede hacer eso?!- Marinette rió al ver la cara de angustia de su novio y Adrien la miró resentido, ya la haría pagar en la cama y cuando le viniera en gana escabullirse a su habitación, ya que los dos tenían la perfecta excusa para hacerlo. Tenían hambre de ellos, y eran completamente insaciables.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos de leer de corazón esta historia que me costó algo de sangre. Dejen review! Nada de tomatazos por piedad! Y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
